The CM
The CM is a series of two shorts that parody Fox's The OC created by blashco productions. The first episode was released in 2005 during season one, and the second in 2006 during season two. Both films, especially the second, are highly revered among fans of blashco as peaks of their creativity and humor. A combined final sequel to both The CM and Lost was planned and partially produced, but was eventually scrapped. Production Both episodes of The CM utilize locations that will never again appear in blashco. The local basketball court at Bear Creek Park was used in The CM 1, and Alex Warren's house was used as the only location for The CM 2. Neither had a screenplay. The crew that carries over from the first to the second are Asher, Brett, Alex Warren, Alex Fouss, Jordan Doig, Matt Tanner and Haydn Winston. Sean Forrest has his first true role as Carlyle in The CM 2, and recurring crew member Jon Pease also joins in. The first episode is Katie Rothe's second and last blashco film, making her the only female member to be in two consecutive releases. The CM 1 After Bradley "accidentally" touches Gavin's crotch, a giant feud ensues and ends with them challenging one another to a basketball match. Meanwhile, Kipper and James get into a feud of their own after James eats Kipper's cat. In the corner of the same room, Slater gets pissed when Warwick clearly cheats in an important game of chess. While Bradley's main bro Casey recruit James and Slater, Gavin allocates JJ and Sunshine playing basketball in Sunshine's driveway. He assess the specimen and asks them to join his cause. The basketball game commenses with the teams of Gavin, Kipper, Warwick, Sunshine and JJ vs. Bradley, Casey, Slater and James. Jordan Doig joins their team as well. After the game is over Sunshine reveals to JJ that he has been sleeping with his girlfriend. Drama will clearly ensue. The CM 2 After the high schoolers realized that JJ is lame because his girlfriend cheated on him, no one wants him around. Gavin refuses to invite him to his exclusive party, though he invites everyone else, even Bradley, after he suggests that the past is burried. A new foreign exchange student Fabian comes to town, replacing JJ as Sunshine's best friend. Fabian is a hit with the ladies (and perhaps men, too) and was recently called up for State in tennis. Once the invites are all out, the party can commence. The guys talk about girls and then Fabian accidentally kills Tyrone. But what really causes everyone to freak out is that JJ has arrived. The party immediately gets lame, until a confrontation arises and must be resolved with a dance off. For the first time in CM history, da dance off goes to an unheard of round four. One move. It's over. Sunshine loses, but in a poor-loser rage, he kills Casey. JJ sets to duel Sunshine, and Gavin runs into the middle of the fight to stop it, being sliced into many pieces. He dies, but Casey stands up, revealing that he had truly been Officer Malone all along. And was not dead. He then expresses that he was going to arrest all the underage drinkers as they run off, mentioning something of an emo party. Lost In The CM A planned finale for both The CM and Lost began production. Only about a tenth of the third installment of The CM was filmed, and none of the Lost 3 portion was filmed. The CM 3 began right where the second left off, with Officer Malone persuing the Cheyenne Mountain kids. JJ finds a tunnel and decides to check the other side, even though it smells like emos. In the tunnel, he encounters an emo, who knocks him out and brings him back to an emo party. The others locate the party and must infiltrate it to rescue JJ. This is where production ceased. What is available of Lost In The CM was released on The Zeeky Ju Ju Mahoney Collection. Soundtrack The intro song for The CM is the same song used for The OC, only when the artist sings "california," it is replaced with a crude recording of the crew singing "colorado!" Bombs Over Bahgdad by Outkast plays during the basketball scene from the first episode. Da dance off contains many different classic tracks, including Shake Ya Ass by Mystikal, Don't Phunk With My Heart by The Black Eyed Peas, and Stayin' Alive by The Bee Gees. When Gavin dies, Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap plays, parodying the second season finale from The OC. Commentary for both movies are included on the DVD sets Uncensored vol 1 and vol 2, with Asher, Matt Tanner, Alex Fouss, Brett Forrest and Haydn Winston for the first installment and Asher and Sean Forrest for the second. Inside Jokes The entire premise of the series is a relative inside joke, as it is based on fellow students that attended Cheyenne Mountain High School (the influence for the title CM). Other than that, the only inside joke from the first film is when Slater assumes that Warwick was the one who broke his pumpkin (a line referring to an event in Open House). The second has many inside jokes, as you can hear various blurbs in the background like "ju ju blashco." Brett Forrest also wears a www.blashco.com t-shirt during Da Dance Off. Category:1.0